1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to a camera module.
2. Description of the Related Art
In step with the recent trends toward smaller and thinner mobile devices, including mobile phones, there is a growing demand for reducing the size of components mounted on the mobile device. Together with making the mounted components smaller, high integration technologies are employed to provide improved functionalities of the mounted components.
Particularly, the camera module employed in the conventional mobile device is commonly employed in a camera phone, a PDA, a smart phone and a laptop computer. Accordingly, despite the compact size, the camera module needs to be equipped with a higher-performance photographing functionality to address various tastes of consumers.
Furthermore, in order to cope with the trends toward smaller electronic devices on which the camera module is mounted, the camera module needs to be smaller. At the same time, the camera module needs to be equipped with an electromagnetic shielding capability in order to protect circuit components inside the camera module.